


Summer Heat

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Small one shot sort of PWP in my limited capacity to write porn successfully that is.  Happy little fic nothing bad.Don't own but don't tell me that or I shall cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The August heat outside was a little over one hundred degrees and it wasn’t even the middle of the day, it was mid morning and already the streets were quiet as people retreated into their homes and the luxury of air conditioning. Texas was always hot, no matter what time of the year they had heat somewhere in the state. 

 

Jared sat looking out of Jensen’s parents’ house kitchen window wondering why on earth he’d promised to come stay. It wasn’t like he didn’t have parents of his own to stay with and an offer of an extended holiday with them, with benefits of having his mum cook for him. At Jensen’s there was no such luxury, Jensen’s parents were away. Jensen hadn’t intended on actually coming to see his mum and dad he had hoped to be able to spend a few weeks with Jared at his family home in San Antonio but no he had to offer to house sit for his parents didn’t he. Now he was stuck for two weeks at least whilst renovation work was completed and his parents had a well earned rest, leaving overseeing everything in Jensen’s capable hands.

 

Jared wasn’t so much annoyed as irritated more than anything there were a few things he wanted to do to Jensen right there and then and being in Jensen’s parents house was a little off putting. Not that it would have been any easier at his own parents’ house with them popping in every 10 seconds especially his mother, who’d almost caught them in a compromising position. He remembered his mother poking her head around the door and telling them dinner was on the table, yeah Jared had almost had something in his mouth right at that moment and it wasn’t food. 

 

He sighed and began to wonder if Jensen was up for a little light exercise on the kitchen table, or the floor for that matter. Jared wasn’t particular about which, either one or both was good for him. The idea of nibbling Jensen from his thighs up to his cock was appealing and justifiable he’d been on a starvation diet for almost a week now, if he waited any longer he was in danger of getting blue balls. 

 

Jared set his mind to it as soon as Jensen walked through the kitchen door he was getting it whether he wanted it or not. The heat be damned, the darn construction workers could go fiddle with themselves for an hour or two. It was nearly their break time anyway so shortly Jensen would be all his and he could and would do anything that came to mind, including a few things he’d been mulling over in his head for several weeks prior to this little vacation. Right now, and with a hard on to kill all other hard on’s, Jared wanted Jensen so bad he was quite prepared to go out into the heat of the garden and get down and dirty in the sand. Wandering aimlessly around the kitchen he got himself a bottle of water out of the fridge and stood leaning against the work surface watching Jensen talking to some shirtless tattooed lumberjack. More than likely the Neanderthal he was chatting idly too was asking him to get on his knees just like Jared would be asking him shortly. 

 

Jensen must have been telepathic at that moment because he turned his head and looked directly in Jared’s direction. Jared not being one to shy away from eye contact with Jensen stared back at him, hoping his eyes carried all the want and need he was feeling.

 

Jensen smiled simply carried on his conversation, annoying Jared even more then turned and was heading towards the kitchen door. Jared loved watching him walk, he looked so authoritive and commanding, it got Jared even harder as he reached the decking area just outside the door. On hearing the door open Jared purposely turned towards the window and watched the builders packing up for the day, a little early yes but the heat was going to be oppressive that afternoon so they’d been there since before six. No doubt annoying the neighbours but that was of no concern to Jared he had one mission in mind and that was to get Jensen naked in record speed.

 

Jensen opened the door and stepped into the relative cool, Jared kept watching out the window and virtually ignored Jensen’s presence in the room. That was a lot more difficult that he imagined, Jensen was very close considering he was crowding Jared trying to wash his hands. 

 

“What’s up Sasquatch?”

 

“Nothing” Jared replied sipping on his water.

 

“Yeah right the looks you were giving me outside said differently.”

 

“Well lumberjack boy out there was getting an eyeful of your butt when you walked in.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Pissed off.”

 

“Getting all possessive are we Jared?”

 

“I will be yes.”

 

“That a promise.”

 

“One you can count on Jensen.”

 

Jensen dried his hands and the large truck parked on the road side started up and the workers left their job for the day. The house was suddenly quiet with very little sound only the clock over the kitchen table ticking softly, and the air conditioning unit clicking on. Jared put the bottle of water down on the counter and pushed Jensen up against the tile of the wall, Jensen felt hot and clammy after being outside in the hot sun. Even through his thin tee shirt Jared could feel the dampness of sweat seeping through the cloth, his fingers twisting in the material as he took his turn crowding Jensen. Jensen’s head hit the tile with a soft thud, whilst Jared proceed to lift his tee shirt up and bend down and lick the sweat off his chest. Jensen sighed and moaned appropriately getting off on Jared’s sudden possessive streak.

 

Their relationship was common knowledge in the industry and no one bothered them about it, the only thing was both sets of parents were reluctant to even consider that “their” son was that way inclined. Nothing nasty was ever said and there was definitely no disinheriting or angry words just parents burying their heads in the sand, probably afraid that either one of them could get hurt, or damage their careers. Jared and Jensen had been discrete to the point of obsession, neither of them ever kissed or held hands in public they goofed around yes, but that was expected. They hadn’t even come out to some of their friends although most had their suspicions; the chemistry between them was undeniable. They both still stared at women but did nothing about it, they’d kept in touch with their last girlfriends, but not so much over the last six or seven months.

 

Jared’s tongue left a cool stripe on Jensen’s chest and he felt light headed and a little dizzy, he reckoned it was the heat outside but the heat around Jared was as addictive as any drug. Being with Jared like this was the best way to be, he loved being in charge, he was never brutal or bossy he just took control in the best way and made the sex last for hours. Jensen had a feeling that this was going to be one of those sessions and his heart beat faster in anticipation. He was suddenly turned and walked backwards with Jared nibbling on his neck, the back of his thighs hit the kitchen table and he felt himself being pushed down onto it. Within moments Jensen’s tee was on the floor in a sweaty heap and the soft moans and groans of love making could be heard throughout the house. Jared kept up a steady pace, hitting that small spot inside of Jensen time and time again, sending him to oblivion and back again. The way Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head and the rosy tinted glow on his skin told Jared all he needed to know.

 

With a final loud moan they both got to orgasm together, the house returned to the quiet it had been before just the sound of the clock ticking and the air con unit clicking on and off. They chased their combined breathing around the kitchen dining area and looked at each other, Jensen had a smug look on his face and Jared felt pleased with himself. 

 

“Can I get up now Jay, this table is hard.”

 

Jared chuckled to himself, hard wasn’t the word for it, oh yeah Jensen meant the table.

 

He grabbed Jensen’s forearm and hauled him to his feet.

 

“Jesus Jen you need to loose weight” he said patting Jensen’s very flat mid section. Jensen flipped him the finger and retrieved his tee off the floor; it felt damp so he headed for the bedroom to go get a clean one. Jared followed keeping a slight distance between them, right then he could just go again with Jensen and he had the feeling Jensen knew this. Jensen was pulling on a clean tee when he entered the room, Jared was positively drooling now, stripping Jensen of all his clothes again was an inviting scenario and his mind was playing out how things could be going.

 

The telephone chose that moment to ring, snapping both men out of their respecting thoughts, Jared frowned at the phone next to the bed hoping it would stop. Jensen sighed and sat on the bed to answer it his head lifting slightly to look at Jared, his eyes all liquid green, his body still flushed with the after glow of great sex.

 

Jared spent the few moments Jensen was on the phone to sort out the room a little, like putting dirty washing in the washing basket in the bathroom, he half listened to the conversation. Jensen was obviously talking to his mother by the way he was speaking, all soft and polite, it tickled Jared to think Jensen could be all that soft and sweet with his mother and with him he was like a sailor on shore leave.

 

Jensen put the receiver down and sighed, glanced up at Jared, who stood arms folded by the bathroom.

 

“Well what did mother want?” Jared asked quietly.

 

“Not much just checking we hadn’t burnt down the house, or had any wild parties.”

 

Jared scoffed huffing out a soft laugh.

 

“Yeah okay Jen we are in high school right now, more likely you mum just wanted to make sure the lumberjack’s hadn’t hit her favourite cherry tree.”

 

“Got it in one” Jensen smiled “Oh and they are coming back early next week so we still have the opportunity to hit that beach on that island in the middle of nowhere if you fancy.”

 

Jared’s mood lifted and he smiled knowingly at Jensen, yeah Jared could think of several in not a great deal of things he could do to Jensen on the sand. Jensen moved towards Jared standing in front of his taller frame, moved his still folded arms down to his sides.

 

“We could leave on the afternoon that my parents get back, we could get a flight and some accommodation booked before we go. Think of all the things we could do when we are over there.” Jensen said smoothly his voice deep and rich his face just millimetres away from Jared’s.

 

“Yeah I can,” Jared answered his voice equally soft and quiet.

 

“Long walks on the beach, hunting for shells.” The laughter from Jensen burst out as Jared gave him a dirty look then got him in a head lock.

 

“Long walks on a beach and hunting for shells, I don’t think so Jensen the only hunting we’ll be doing is for our underwear which you won’t need much of.”

 

“What am I Jared, just a love toy for your perverted little mind?” Jensen was mock taunting Jared now, his voice all hurt and betrayed; only he was laughing merrily.

 

“Oh yes Jen you are definitely all that and more.”

 

They fell on the bed and lay there laughing, Jared lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

 

“You know Jen I’m glad we came here after all.”

 

“Thought you would be, we needed some time together.”

 

“I did have a private beach and quiet island in mind rather than your parent’s house though.”

 

“I know but we can make it up to each other later on next week.”

 

“You have a great deal of making up to do my friend, oh a great deal indeed.”

 

Jensen laughed and headed for the bathroom, Jared content to watch him, he leaned up on his elbow thinking of all the yummy things they’d be doing on the sand, in the room of wherever they stayed, in fact he wondered if they could do it successfully in the sea! Well it was worth a try wasn’t it?


End file.
